Radio-frequency identification (RFID) is often used to interrogate an RFID tag attached to an identification card to identify a person to which the identification card is assigned. In many instances, an RFID reader interrogates the RFID tag by emitting radio waves that cause the RFID tag to transmit data stored on the RFID tag to the RFID reader.